Awake
by WickedK24601
Summary: Melchior and Wendla before, during and maybe even after the events that take place during the show. Rated T cause its Spring Awakening. Please R


**Just a quick author's note. I just watched Spring Awakening over the weekend and was amazed and inspired to write this. I'm not really sure really where it's going and whats gonna happen and how it will all tie in into SA, but i felt like telling a story, so here it is. Please remember to read and review! **

* * *

She heard a small sound, as if someone was whispering. She looked around and found its source, instantly recognizing its maker. The young man sat beneath a large tree, writing in a large leather-bound journal. Wendla watched her now grown-up childhood friend. It had been almost a year since he had started at the all boys school and had less and less time to spend with her. She had missed talking to him, confiding in him. Simply put, she missed him. She watched for a little more as he wrote smoothly with nothing distracting him. That's what gave her the idea.

She set down the flowers she had been carrying, and moved slowly towards him, taking care not to make too much noise, but he was too enthralled in his writing to notice. As she reached him she snatched his journal and ran back. He got up with indignant anger to see who had interrupted him.

" It has been long since we talked, but I still think of her, of what she would say, of what she would do. I see her in my mind and realize how much I truly miss her," she mockingly read aloud from his diary.

Melchior smiled at seeing who the thief was.

"Give it back Wen"

She smiled evilly at him and started running. He ran after her, his long, powerful legs helping him quickly catch up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up from the ground.

"Give it back" he repeated.

"Fine," she said laughing, "put me down first."

He did and she turned towards him, handing him his precious journal.

"Thank you."

"So who was this girl you were talking about?"

His face heated up and he looked away.

"No one important."

"Not important? But you truly miss her!" she quoted mockingly.

He looked at her deviously and before she could do anything, he grabbed her and threw her over his right shoulder with ease.

"You know, taking someone's property is stealing, therefore you are a thief and now I'm obligated to take you in."

She squirmed and he laughed.

"Put me down Melchior! Put me down now," she grabbed the end of his suspenders, pulled back and released. It snapped back and hit his back. He yelped in pain, lost his balance and fell down, Wendla and all.

Realizing he was on top of her, he pushed off, failing to hide the grimace of pain that shot through his back.

"Melchior, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said roughly.

She crawled forward to him, not once breaking eye contact. When she reached him, she sat facing him and reached her hand out placing it right above his heart. She had done this since they were kids. She would touch him and look deep into his eyes and he would melt. The strong, self-reliant Melchior would be at her disposal.

"Show me," she whispered.

He looked back at her for a second before getting up and slowly unhooking his suspenders then unbuttoning his shirt. He turned around, his back to her, and revealed why her previous action had caused him so much pain.

All across his back there were scars, some old and some new. She was unsure of what had made them but it looked strangely like a belt. She stood up too and reached out to touch the welted skin. He winced slightly and she apologized. He drew back and put his shirt on.

It took her a few seconds to process everything, but she finally looked up at him.

"Who?"

"Herr Sonnenstich," he answered pointedly, " I don't want to talk about this."

He walked back to the tree and she followed. He sat down and she did the same. After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"It has been a while hasn't it Wen?" his voice was still rough, but he made an attempt to smile. She returned the smile, but didn't answer.

"Look it's nothing, all right? It's just part of school," his anger flaring back up and he tried to stand, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. Just please don't go."

He took a few deep breathes and sat back down.

"So who is this girl?"

He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows waiting for him to answer.

"I told you, it is unimportant"

She looked into his eyes and reached out towards him, but he jumped away.

"Hey," he protested " One per day remember?"

This made her laugh. After a particularly disastrous game of truths, they had decided that it was only fair that she use her trick once a day.

"Fine, then I'll see you tomorrow."

They both laughed and she laid down, using his jacket as a pillow.

"I've missed this. A lot," he confessed.

"I know," she smiled, but he looked at her intently with his deep blue eyes, as if wanting to say something more but being unable to.

The laid there for a while more. Neither one talking, but taking in the others presence. He wrote, while she was lost in thought. It wasn't until someone called out her name that they were both pulled out of their illusion.

"Wendla!?"

Ilse came into view and they both stood up, Wendla making her way to her friend.

"Wen wait. I'll be in town tomorrow, we're building a storage place for the church. Will I see you?"

"Of course Mel" she hugged him tightly, much to his surprise, then rushed off, grabbing the flowers she had dropped before.

* * *

He watch her run off. Seeing her again brought back all the memories he had had before. Her smile, her soft, innocent touch reminded him of the time when he too had been innocent.

* * *

"Ilse!" Wendla called to her friend who looked around to find her.

"There you are. Your mother said you'd been picking flowers, but had taken a long time. She sent me to find you."

"It's fine. No need to worry. I just got a little lost," she was unsure what made her lie. She, like Melchior, did not enjoy it, but the moments she'd spent with him felt precious and she found herself not wanting to tell anyone, feeling it might trivialize them.

The two walked back to town together, talking a little. It wasn't until they neared her house that Wendla finally had the courage to ask the question that had been in the back of her mind since she'd left Melchior in the woods.

"Did you know that the boys will be in town tomorrow?"

"Yes, building a new part of the Church, if I'm not mistaken. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought they might get hungry and we could bring them lunch," she said innocently, finding it alarmingly easy to lie.

"Maybe Melchior will be there," Ilse said teasingly.

"Well if he is there then you know Moritz will be too," she smiled watching her friend turn pink.

"Fine. We can bring the lunch," she tried emphasizing the last words, " but we need all the girls to come, so it won't look suspicious."

"That's fine with me," Wendla agreed, " I'll tell the others. Hopefully Martha can make something."

She said goodbye to the other girl and entered her house smiling widely at the prospect of seeing him again.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Should I continue? Please just tell me what you think. Every time you read and don't review Jonathan Groff's voice dies a little. DON'T KILL JONATHAN'S VOICE! REVIEW! Also reviews= Melchior and Wendla **


End file.
